


Amor bisbórria

by Booemia



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, klaumelita, klausmelita
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booemia/pseuds/Booemia
Summary: Caro leitor,Largue esta fanfic. Se ainda não clicou apenas continue rolando para baixo, e se chegou a clicar apenas feche a aba ou aperte o botão de voltar, com certeza encontrara histórias de amor menos triste do que essa em uma categoria menos desaventurada.Mas se ainda insisti em continuar esteja pronto para encarar músicas que não rimam acompanhadas de sapateado, sentimentos confusos, distorções de ego, corações partidos e outros eventos tão deprimentes que não me atrevo nem a citar na sinopse.É sua ultima chance de largar essa história antes de se tornar tão deprimente quanto seu conteúdo.Respeitosamente, Lemony Snicket
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire & Carmelita Spats
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Capitulo um

**Author's Note:**

> Tentei usar a mesma voz narrativa do autor, espero do fundo do meu coração que não tenha ficado um desastre total.  
> Boa leitura!

* * *

_Para Beatrice — Algumas histórias de amor devem ser contadas,_

_outras devem ser enterradas, assim como você._

* * *

Atração. Palavra que aqui significa: aquilo que Carmelita Sparts estava sentindo pelo irmão Baudelaire do meio sem se dar conta.

Klaus Baudelaire era o único menino, o segundo e penúltimo filho, era um garoto de doze anos que usava óculos e tinha uma sede incessante por livros.

Ele estava agora escorado em uma parede fazendo anotações em seu caderno de matemática sobre a medida da janela de sua sala de aula, ato esse que fez com que Carmelita Sparts parasse por um segundo antes que continuasse a cantarolar uma de suas músicas compostas por ela mesma, que falava sobre ela mesma.

“Bisbórria!” Carmelita gritou e Klaus não precisou se virar para saber que o insulto era dirigido a ele.

Bisbórria é um adjetivo dado a uma pessoa que não possui valor, alguém desprezível, e Carmelita estava muito enganada em usar aquele termo, afinal, Klaus era muito lido e pessoas lidas não são desprezíveis.

Talvez por saber disso o Baudelaire do meio resolveu ignorar.

“Bisbórria larga esse caderno eu estou falando com você.”

Como devem saber quando sentimos atração por alguém tentamos conquistar a todo custo aquela pessoa, mesmo que isso envolva subir um morro calçando patins enquanto está em cima de um skate levando um bolo de aniversário em mãos.

Mas devido a distorção sobre diversos assuntos que Carmelita Sparts possuía, ela não tinha esses sentimentos bem definidos dentro dela, então se concentrava apenas em ofender Klaus, esperando assim conquistar sua atenção.

Sempre que Klaus via Carmelita sentia que era impossível não lembrar do lema da escola preparatória Prufrock "Se lembre que morrerás" seu desgosto era tanto que a ideia de um dia morrer até soava-lhe convidativa perto de aguentar Carmelita.

“O que quer?” Dirigiu o olhar a garota por cima dos óculos, seus olhos possuíam bolsas roxas pelas noites mal dormidas onde teve que ajudar suas duas irmãs a preparar grampos para Sunny poder usar em seu novo e precoce trabalho como secretária bebê do diretor Nero.

“Você vai me pagar um sorvete”

Klaus arqueou uma sobrancelha, coisa que aqui significa que olhou para ela confuso sem entender o propósito daquilo.

“A escola não tem sorvete e eu não tenho dinheiro”

Sua primeira afirmação estava correta, a escola preparatória Prufrock não servia nada que fizesse com que os alunos se sentissem minimamente felizes, sendo seu lema “lembre-se que morrera” o sorvete faria com que perdesse total o sentido, afinal, ninguém pensa em sua própria morte ao tomar um sorvete, a não ser que você o tome estando em cima de um parapeito estreito a seis metros de altura. Já sua segunda afirmação, não estava tão certa assim, os órfãos Baudelaire eram donos de uma fortuna deixada pelos seus pais antes de morrerem em um incêndio, mas ate Violet Baudelaire atingir a maioridade eles não poderiam mexer no dinheiro.

Mas além desses fatos que já tornavam aquele sorvete algo impossível, ainda existia um fator a mais que fazia com que aquela saída não acontecesse: Klaus Baudelaire não tinha nenhum interesse em pagar um sorvete para Carmelita Spats.

“Mas eu sou adorável”

Carmelita disse dando um giro graciosamente fazendo com que seus sapatos de sapateado produzissem barulhos irritantes.

É engraçado como tudo depende da forma que você enxerga. Carmelita se considerava alguém adorável, belíssima, talentosa, lindinha, resplandecente, impossível outra melhor, não necessariamente nessa ordem. Já Klaus não conseguia ver nada além de uma menina valentona, antipática e egocêntrica, também não necessariamente nessa ordem, que havia tornado a vida dele e de suas irmãs um inferno desde que entraram naquele colégio.

“Isso não faz com que ir tomar sorvete se torne possível” Mas Klaus logo vai descobrir como em alguns outros momentos da vida que estava errado.

Ao entardecer quando ele, suas irmãs e os trigêmeos Quagmire estavam no barraco dos órfãos conversando, palavra que aqui significa fantasiando sobre seu — infelizmente improvável — futuro juntos, ouviram a porta bater.

“Quem pode ser?” Violet, a Baudelaire mais velha estranhou, afinal qualquer visita que eles poderiam ter já estava ali dentro que era os Quagmire.

Desde que chegaram a escola preparatória Prufrock eles conheceram os trigêmeos Quagmire Isadora e Duncan, e se lamentavam não ter conseguido conhecer Quigley, o terceiro gêmeo que havia morrido em um incêndio.

Quando a porta foi aberta todos ficaram surpresos por ver o vice-diretor Nero ali.

“Vice-diretor Nero. O que faz aqui?”

Essa não é a forma mais educada de receber alguém em sua casa, o certo seria chamar a pessoa para entrar enquanto serve a ela um chá tão amago como absinto.

Mas o barraco dos órfãos estava longe de ser o que os Baudelaire chamariam de casa e eles também não possuíam chá.

“Vim aqui falar que sábado a tarde Klaus Baudelaire deve acompanhar essa adorável garotinha até a sorveteria”

Carmelita Spats surgiu detrás do vice-diretor Nero.

“Olá bisbórrias”

“Mas isso é um colégio interno, não posso sair sem autorização dos meus responsáveis”

“Mas ela é adorável” O vice-diretor falou justificando sua decisão.

“Eu não quero ir”

Devo admitir aqui que me compadeci por alguns momentos com Carmelita, é triste quando gostamos de alguém e essa pessoa não nos da uma chance, mas admito também que é mais triste ainda ser obrigado a fazer uma coisa que não queremos, ainda mais na companhia de quem não gostamos, também me deixa triste pensar que infelizmente aquele estava sendo um cenário recorrente na vida dos Baudelaire.

“Você não pode se negar a sair com alguém tão lindinha como Carmelita, se fizer isso terá que me comprar doces e assisti enquanto os como”

“Cindezela” O que Sunny queria dizer com cindezela era algo como “você não pode obrigar meu irmão Klaus a sair com quem ele não queira”

“O que Sunny esta querendo dizer é que você não pode obrigar meu irmão Klaus a sair com quem ele não queira” Violet foi rápida em traduzir

“Você não pode obrigar meu irmão Klaus a sair com quem ele não queira” remedou o vice-diretor Nero em um tom irritante

“Sunny esta certa, ir ate a sorveteria não é uma atividade relacionada a escola, por isso é algo devia ser voluntario” Duncan também tentou ajudar seu amigo.

“Então todos vão ficar uma semana sem talheres e com as mãos amarradas atrás das costas durante o almoço”

“Mas isso não é justo, nós não fomos ate o prédio administrativo e nem nos atrasamos para aula” Isadora que ate então estava calada finalmente se manifestou.

“E nem mais uma palavra, eu sou o diretor aqui”

“Tudo bem eu vou” Klaus cedeu ao perceber que aquilo iria prejudicar seus amigos

“Klaus...” Violet tentou impedi-lo, mas o irmão apenas fez um aceno com a mão, ele já havia tomado sua decisão

“Te vejo no sábado bisbórria” Carmelita disse sorrindo e saiu saltitante acompanhada do vice-diretor Nero.

“Eu sinto muito” Duncan fez uma careta, seu estomago se embrulhava só de pensar estar no lugar de Klaus

“Esta tudo bem”

As vezes é necessário mentir sobre nosso verdadeiro estado emocional, mesmo todas as pessoas a nossa volta sabendo que é uma mentira, fingimos que acreditamos naquilo mesmo sabendo que não é verdade, assim como Isadora fingia que não se importava com a ideia de Klaus levando outra menina para tomar sorvete, e assim mentiria para seu irmão quando fosse questionada sobre horas mais tarde.

O que era impossível fingir e mentir era sobre a animação de Klaus para aquele encontro, e no sábado ele não faria nenhuma questão de esconder seu desânimo de Carmelita Spats.


	2. Capítulo dois

Noção de tempo é algo curioso, em uma tarde em que passei cinco horas seguidos ao lado da mulher que amava enquanto tínhamos as mãos amarradas para trás e éramos feitos de reféns tudo pareceu durar vinte minutos, quando na verdade foram cerca de cinco horas. Já quando fiquei pendurado por uma mão em uma janela do oitavo andar tudo pareceu durar cinco horas quando na verdade havia durado apenas vinte minutos.

Klaus naquela tarde acompanhado de Carmelita experimentou sensação parecida com que a citei, embora devo realçar que me refiro ao segundo exemplo e que infelizmente, para ele aquele encontro durou mais do que vinte minutos, como no meu caso.

“Klaus diga...” Carmelita havia comprado o sorvete mais caro e mais rosa que aquela sorveteria possuía, por isso sobrou para Klaus dinheiro apenas para um picolé de limão.

“O que?” O Baudelaire não conseguia manter seu foco na conversa e aquilo não havia sido um problema até aquele momento, afinal, Carmelita havia falado apenas de si mesma durante todo tempo.

“Que eu sou a garota mais adorável, lindinha, belíssima, talentosa, resplandecente, a melhor de todas”

Enquanto ainda vivos os Baudelaire pais sempre ensinaram seus três filhos a serem educados com todo tipo de pessoa, até mesmo com alguém como Carmelita Spats que não oferecia nenhuma gentileza em troca. Mas além disso também foi ensinado a eles a mentir apenas quando extremamente necessário, e como aquela não era uma situação que arriscava a vida de alguém, Klaus não se importou de falar a verdade. Por isso sugiro que larguem essa fanfic agora, nem todas as pessoas suportam a verdade, nem todos estão prontos para ver o coração de uma garota se partir.

“Não tem como eu confirmar algo que eu não acho”

Carmelita piscou repetidas vezes

“Eu acho que você não entendeu...Eu disse para você dizer para mim, Carmelita Spats, que sou a garota mais adorável do mundo” Era curioso também como alguém com laço gigante na cabeça e roupas rosas conseguia ficar tão ameaçadora quando queria.

Ela me lembra a mulher que eu amava, sempre tão forte e determinada, mas não a prova de fogo.

“Eu não te acho a garota mais adorável do mundo” 

"Você é meu namorado, é sua obrigação achar"

"Eu não sou seu namorado. Nunca concordei com isso"

É importante lembrar que em uma relação saudável ambas as partes devem estar em mútuo acordo sobre a existência dela.

"Do jeito que está agindo não vai ser por muito tempo mesmo"

Carmelita largou seu resto de sorvete e saiu da sorveteria. Klaus a seguiu e se sentiu triste ao se dar conta que eles ainda não estavam indo em direção ao colégio e sim a uma pracinha que ficava perto dali.

"Você devia me pedir desculpas, talvez eu perdoe você" 

Mas Klaus ficou calado por dois motivos: ele não havia feito nada de errado e mesmo se tivesse ele não fazia questão do perdão de alguém como Carmelita Spats.

Carmelita não ficou nada contente com aquilo, um bisbórria como Klaus devia se sentir privilegiado por ter a honra de estar ao lado de alguém como ela, que era tão adorável.

"A gente pode voltar pra escola? Por favor" 

Como ele já havia decidido antes de ir para ali, ele não faria nenhuma questão de fingir que estava contente por mais sem educação que isso soasse. Tinha certeza que se seus pais ainda estivessem vivos o entenderiam.

"Não!"

Na visão de Carmelita aquilo estava errado, quando ela arrumasse alguém era pra esse alguém a agradecer e cair de amor por ela, dedicar todo o seu tempo até sua morte falando do quanto ela é lindinha. Klaus devia ser mesmo um bisbórria, por não aproveitar uma chance como aquela.

Klaus Baudelaire se sentou em um banco suspirando enquanto Carmelita se sentou em uma gangorra.

"Me balança bisbórria ou eu vou contar para o diretor Nero"

Sem querer correr o risco de assistir uma apresentação particular e mal tocada de violino, Klaus se levantou e foi para trás do balanço de Carmelita, o empurrando.

Ela tinha um sorriso enquanto era empurrada, mas aquilo estava errado, algo ainda faltava e ela não fazia ideia do que fosse. 

Havia encontrado alguém e conseguido que aquela pessoa se encontrasse com ela, mesmo que obrigada. Ela havia tomado sorvete e agora era empurrada no balanço, tinha conseguido tudo, mas ainda faltava, como sempre. Em tudo que Carmelita fazia sempre faltava algo. 

"Vamos embora bisbórria! Isso aqui está tedioso" Ela saiu do balanço em um salto, graciosamente. 

Klaus a seguiu em silêncio, mas por dentro estava tão feliz quanto eu quando consegue escapar de ser devorado por uma anaconda em uma viagem a Nova Zelândia e torcia desesperadamente para que o encontro tenha sido tão horrível que Carmelita simplesmente desista dele.

Carmelita foi durante todo o caminho tagarelando, aquilo a ajudava a evitar pensar sobre o que realmente estava faltando. Pensar era inútil e só trazia sentimentos ruins a uma garota tão adorável como ela, era mais fácil pedir um sapato novo e mais barulhento de sapateado ao seu pai. Ela tinha certeza que era aquilo que estava faltando. 


End file.
